Nightmare
by xNJx
Summary: Des questions pour survivre, ou pas. Des armes et une pièce trop glauque. Les Avengers se succèdent et essayent de survivre. Mais Deadpool est toujours le plus fort, malgré tout. En réalité, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il fait ça, ni pourquoi il se retrouve là, à les tuer les uns après les autres.Qui sait ? On le saura peut être à la fin ?/Deathfic/No pairing/M léger pour violence
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare :**

 **Partie 1 :**

 _Ceci est inspiré de faits réels...Ou pas._

 _C'est une question de point de vue._

La pièce était sombre et pratiquement vide. La faiblesse de la lumière jaunâtre, soutenue par un fil électrique vif et à nu, ne permettait pas de distinguer l'intégralité de l'habitacle et cela lui faisait peur. Wade n'avait pas peur du noir pourtant, il était Deadpool, rien ne l'effrayait, mais cette sensation...était oppressante. Pas de murs visibles et une zone trop peu éclairée lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer, comme englouti, aspiré par la pièce. Mais peu importe, là n'était pas la question.

Ce qui le tracassait à ce moment là, c'était _pourquoi_ -bordel pourquoi- avait-il cette arme dans la main gauche, et ce katana dans la main droite ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il venait juste de se réveiller ainsi, sans raison. Et encore, il ignorait tout. Sa tête était lourde, et il se sentait nauséeux. Ca n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

Assis sur la chaise de jardin en plastique, d'un blanc sale et cassé, et appuyé sur la table du même design, le super-héros tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi était-il ici, avec une arme dans chaque main ?

Steve était face au même dilemme. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Deadpool ?

Soudain, ce dernier sembla enfin émerger de son incompréhension et sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du super soldat. Il faillit même tomber de sa chaise.

« Bordel de merde, Cap' ! Wat happen' to ya ? Qu'est-ce q'tu fais ici ? »

Steve haussa un sourcil, ridant son front de perplexité.

« Je croyais que je ne devais pas parler, sauf si tu m'en donnais la permission ? » fit-il, en désignant son poignet rougi.

Wade se souvint alors que c'était lui le tortionnaire de Captain. Des images lui revinrent en tête. Des images sanglantes, parfois. Souvent. Il aimait ça. Il venait de retrouver instantanément la mémoire.

Bizarre.

« Ouais, bon. Je t'ai déjà expliqué le principe : Je pose les questions. Si tu réponds correctement, tu t'en sors vivant...jusqu'à la prochaine question. Sinon, BOUM ! » rigola Wade, en faisant mine de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Il n'arrivait tout de même pas à imaginer que c'était lui le méchant dans l'histoire. Ca lui plaisait, certes mais Steve... Pourquoi Steve justement ? Steve c'était vraiment le type sympa, super-serviable, trop réglo, amical et tout le bordel.

« Bien, commençons, j'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Parce que ouais, impossible de dire si c'était la nuit la nuit ou le jour. Wade fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'au poignet blessé de Steve -putain il avait vraiment blessé Captain America ? Il avait récemment réussi à rejoindre, ou du moins approcher, les Avengers suite à sa ''relation'' avec Spidey. Le poignet de Steve donc semblait déboîté, et il y avait des mutilations. C'était pas joli, enfin, si cette belle couleur rouge qui se mêlait à une peau meurtrie. Une œuvre.

« Bon alors, roulement de tambour pour la première question -une facile- quel est ma vraie identité ? »

Le visage de Steve se dérida, même si la douleur à son poignet semblait le lancer toujours un peu. Il avait son super sérum pourtant ? Les choses étaient vraiment étranges là...

« Wade Wilson, bien sûr. Et tu es un ami pour moi. »

Wade lui sourit.

« T'as raison c'était trop simple. Deuxième question que m'est-il arrivé avant que je ne devienne Deadpool ? »

Le visage de Steve se plissa à nouveau de rides disgracieuses. Quoi que, pas si disgracieuses que ça pour quelqu'un de 95 ans. Même Tony Stark qui n'avait que 45 ans faisait plus vieux.

« Tu avais plusieurs tumeurs, et tu te savais complètement condamné. Tu as donc accepté de servir de cobaye au Département K Canadien pour un projet...hum, il me semble le projet Arme X. L'expérience a échoué et tu as véritablement été jeté, considéré comme un rebut. Tu as ensuite servi de cobaye au professeur Killbrew qui t'as donné le même pouvoir que Wolverine, le pouvoir d'autoguérison. Ca te permet de rester en vie, tout en sachant que tu es atteint d'un cancer. Ce qu'il s'est passé a détruit ta peau, qui a maintenant un aspect rongé et craqueté, comme tu nous l'a montré la dernière fois. C'est...tout ce que je sais, enfin, tout ce que tu nous as dit. »

Wade hocha la tête. « Bien Cap'. Tu me connais plutôt bien à ce que je vois. Tu retiens pleins de trucs dis donc. Question suivante qui est mon super-héros favoris ? »

 _Spider-Man,_ pensa Steve. _Non, il sort avec lui, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est son préféré. Peut être Iron Man, ou Hulk._

Steve réfléchit un moment, et Wade semblait s'impatienter.

« Spider-Man, » dit finalement Steve.

« Faux ! Complètement FAUX ! C'est moi, je suis le meilleur ! »

Et l'instant d'après, un coup de feu retentit. Steve avait une balle dans la tête, et Wade s'en moquait. En fait, ça n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait tiré. Une force invisible, étrange le poussait à agir ainsi. Ses cheveux blonds se teintaient de la même couleur que le sang qui giclait de sa boîte crânienne, que la chair palpitante et vive de douleur. La table en plastique se teintaient de cette même couleur, l'éclaboussant.

« Suivant ! » s'écria Wade.

…

 _A suivre._

 _Ps : c'est la première fois que j'écris avec Deadpool en personnage alors bon, c'est normal si c'est pas du top top x). Merci pour vos avis et oui je sais, le principe est bizarre x'D._


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

Celui qui avait été le plus intrigué par l'aspect et le passé de Wade avait clairement été Bruce. Deadpool était vraiment quelqu'un de pas commun.

Une nouvelle fois, Wade émergea d'un sommeil troublant, se sentant encore une fois nauséeux et tout et tout. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Bruce qui le scrutait, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Enfin réveillé ? » demanda le docteur.

Wade se craqua le cou de façon disgracieuse. Il y eut un bruit écœurant.

« Où en étions nous ? » demanda le mercenaire , en ajustant son masque.

La pièce était toujours aussi sombre. La table et la chaise étaient encore sales du précédent crime. Captain America avait été tué à cause de sa mauvaise réponse.

« Je crois que tu t'apprêtais à me poser une question. » répondit Bruce, en remettant en place sa monture argentée sur son nez.

« Exact ma biche. »

Deadpool réfléchit un instant, laissant son esprit, toujours contrôlé par une force étrange, vagabonder un peu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se tramer ?

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Vache, pressé de mourir Hulkounet ?

 _Bizarre..._

L'anti-héros fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, ouais. Combien j'ai de doigts ? »

Il leva la main gantée. Juste une main, donc cinq doigts. Logique. Quoi que... Bruce ne se laisserait pas prendre à un piège aussi idiot.

Il sourit.

« Dix, évidemment. »

Wade applaudit. « C'était pour m'échauffer. »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel, et récolta une gifle. La peau de son visage devint légèrement verte, et Wade gloussa. Attention à pas trop le prendre pour un con, non plus.

« Avec qui me suis-je marié ? » enchaîna Wade, pas sûr que Bruce trouve la répondre. Il lui semblait bien l'avoir mentionné auprès de Peter et des autres, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis qu'il était ici.

Il avait toujours la boîte crânienne en compote.

Bordel de chiottes.

Bruce était en pleine réflexion, relevant les yeux de temps à autre pour observer son bourreau. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, accordant à Hulk un moment.

« Avec Shiklah » finit par dire Bruce.

Wade hocha la tête. « Ouais, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ca pouvait pas fonctionner, les femmes... »

Bruce ne tenta rien. Il ne voulait pas devenir _l'autre_ d'un moment à l'autre.

« Qui est l'un de mes principaux ennemis ? » demanda t-il ensuite.

Bruce s'esclaffa doucement. « Wolverine, tu as un poster de lui dans ta chambre avec lequel tu joues aux fléchettes. »

Wade gloussa aussi. Ouais, sacré Logan hein.

« Avec combien de meufs j'me suis arrangé...? » posa t-il alors.

Bruce haussa un sourcil. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? C'était clairement du personnel tout ça, il ne pourrait jamais le savoir. En fait, il y avait bien un moyen, étant donné que Deadpool était le genre à toujours se vanter - _comme Tony_ , pensa Bruce- mais bon...là, c'était quitte ou double. Peut être que Wade était fatigué et qu'il voulait en finir rapidement ? Mais pouvait-il vraiment se laisser faire ?

Bruce ne pouvait pas bouger, il semblait cloué à la chaise par une force mystérieuse.

 _Mince_. Il fallait qu'il réponde à la question. Voyant voir... Il s'était vanté pas mal de fois, mais pas trop souvent non plus. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'y en avait pas non plus une montagne, n'est-ce pas ? Banner soupira, se massa les tempes et opta pour une réponse tout à fait aléatoire.

« 15. »

Déjà, un sourire étrange naissait sur le visage de Wade, puis, soudainement, il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Je suis déçu. Je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais sur une question aussi con. Et de façon aussi débile, faut dire. Tu y étais presque...- »

« Quoi ? Attends, j'ai dit 15, je voulais dire 16. »

Wade éclata de rire. « Nope, toujours pas ça mon choux. La réponse, » commença t-il, tout en agrippant son katana - _parce que tuer Hulk avec une balle s'était absolument inutile-_ « était 18, si on compte bien ma chère Shiklah. Je ne compte pas non plus Peter, le pauvre serait offensé, même si c'est lui qui se la prend. »

Bruce n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit, qu'un bruit de lame retentit dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, sa tête roulait sur le sol, et une petite cascade de son sang coulait sur le sol. La chaise en était à nouveau éclaboussée.

Le temps se figea, et Wade entendit la tête buter contre un mur. Il frémit et éclata de rire.

« Ah la la, qui y eut cru que je tuerai deux Avengers. M'enfin, ce n'est que le début, j'entends déjà la suite arriver. »

Il prit une inspiration, se sentant défaillir à nouveau.

« Au...suivant ! » parvint-il articuler, avant de sombrer à nouveau.

…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était Natasha Romanoff qui était en face de lui. Il avait toujours rêvé de se la faire. Il détailla la rousse un moment et celle ci ne dit rien.

Le corps de Bruce avait disparu, mais il était à peu près sur que la tête du docteur se trouvait encore près du mieux.

Natasha le détaillait. Il devait sûrement se faire des idées, ce crétin. Elle était dégoûtée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Steve lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle divaguait, et que Wade avait finalement décidé de se ranger -parce que ouais, il était avec Peter maintenant- mais non. Elle avait raison depuis le début.

« Alors, » commença t-elle, « qu'est-ce que t'attends pour en finir avec moi ? J'ai pas l'intention de te supplier pour mourir. »

Wade sourit de toutes ses dents, et d'un geste fluide, retira son masque. La rousse put le voir, le regarder dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient bleu clair.

Bleu clair comme lorsque...

Lorsque Loki avait possédé Hawkeye.

Non, c'était pas possible.

Loki était...il était mort.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il n'y eut qu'un combat de regard.

 _Hors de question que je meurs ici._

Wade gloussa. « C'est parti, mon kiki. »

…

 _A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 :**

 _Hey ! Me voici de retour ici._

 _Alors, qui a vu Deadpool ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _(Pas de spoiler, je ne le vois qu'en fin de semaine prochaine!)_

 _Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier._

 _Dites moi ce que vous attendez pour la fin, même si elle est déjà partiellement écrite:p_

 _Dites moi ce que vous pensez aussi de ce chapitre, même s'il est court et qu'il va très vite._

 _Bonne soirée et bonne nuit:)_

 _Angie._

…

Wade fixait Natasha et Natasha fixait Wade. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle plie, Steve et Bruce y étaient déjà passés. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller les rejoindre au paradis des super-héros. Wade pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de déchiffrer les pensées de l'espionne. Natasha secoua la tête et foudroya Wade du regard.

« Tu vas te décider ? »

Wade s'esclaffa et se tint les côtes théâtralement.

« Pressée de crever, meuf ? Dommage, j'avais pleins de- »

« Venons en aux faits ! Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, » cracha Natasha, agacée.

Wade la regarda et lui fit une grimace digne d'un enfant de trois ans. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing. Son nez pissait le sang. Deadpool était connu pour une non maîtrise particulière de sa force et de ses jurons.

Natasha regarda le sang couler, puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Wade, je sais que ça n'est pas vraiment toi. Il faut que tu lui résistes. Tu es notre ami maintenant, notre équipier et tu as Peter qui est là pour toi. »

Wade fut frappé par les propos de la rousse, tant ils étaient vrais. Mais cette force invisible le poussait toujours plus. Il retira à nouveau son masque, perçant Natasha de ses yeux bleus clairs possédés et l'abattue d'une balle dans la tête.

Le sang éclaboussa les murs, et le corps de Black Widow alla s'échouer mollement sur le sol.

« Retiens bien cela, sale Midgardienne : Je ne suis l'ami de personne ! »

Wade secoua la tête l'instant suivant, observant le corps de la russe déjà au sol. WHAT ?! Que venait-il de faire et de dire ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, bordel !

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Allons, reprends toi. Tu t'amuses bien._

Euh...WTF ? Je crois que je suis en train de perdre la boule.

 _Retourne au boulot ! La pause est terminée..._

« Au suivant ! »

…

Wade émergea d'une bulle mystique. Okay, en fait il s'agissait plutôt d'un lourd sommeil qui se manifestait à chaque fois que l'un des Avengers crevait. Et du coup, il se réveilla juste au moment où le suivant arrivait. Genre, pour éviter de voir d'où il venait, qui les emmenait et tout.

Tout cela devenait foutrement glauque, et Wade se demandait bien qui tirait ces foutues ficelles.

Il va goûter à mon katana cet enculé !

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il aperçut Clint qui le fusillait du regard.

Bien, Hawkeye donc.

Et voilà qu'il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait. Encore une fois. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, et cela lui faisait bizarre.

« J'ai pas l'intention de crever. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi t'es un homme mort ! J'sais pas si tu te rends bien compte là Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow- »

« Et Hawkeye dans quelques secondes si tu fermes pas ta putain de grande gueule ! » s'exclama Deadpool en taquinant la queue de détente de son arme.

Clint resta un moment silencieux, mais Wade enchaîna bien rapidement.

« On va jouer à question-réponse. Tu restes en vie tant que tu réponds juste. Natasha n'a pas eu le temps d'y jouer. Dommage. Fallait pas la ramener à tout va. M'enfin, » Wade fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts. « First question, roulement de tambour, ladies and gentlemen _une facile_ , à quoi me sert la boucle de ma ceinture ? »

Clint cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, observant rapidement l'objet de la question. Il s'agissait d'une simple boucle, rouge et noire. Enfin, _simple..._

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'en vanter. » Clint toussa et lui fit un petit sourire.

Wade ne bougea pas d'un poil, attendant sa réponse.

«Tu as un système de téléportation installé dans la boucle de ta ceinture. Ca te permet d'échapper à un combat, ou d'arriver en plein milieu d'un combat. Tu disposes aussi d'un, hum bordel comment ça s'appelle déjà, c'était un truc qui plaisait bien à Bruce et Tony... » Il réfléchit un moment, puis s'exclama, « Ah oui, un inducteur d'images holographiques que tu emploies pour dissimuler ta véritable apparence lorsque c'est nécessaire. »

Wade applaudit.

« Waw, mec. Tu m'impressionnes. Tony l'a amélioré d'ailleurs, faudrait que je le remercie lorsque... »

« Tu le tueras ? Après m'avoir tué ? » le coupa Clint.

Il arqua un sourcil.

Wade s'arrêta pendant un moment. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se sentait plus nauséeux que tout à l'heure. Soudain, il sentit la force s'évanouir, le quitter pendant un moment. Clint observait la scène, silencieux.

« Clint...Clint, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? »

Wade retira son masque, et vit son coéquipier ouvrir les yeux démesurément. Quoi ? Pourquoi l'observait-il ainsi ? Il avait un truc sur la gueule, ou quoi ?

« Putain ! L'enfoiré ! Je vais le buter. Putain de Dieu de mes deux ! » s'exclama l'archer, en essayant de se lever.

Mais il fut soudainement plaqué sur sa chaise. Wade l'avait retenu. Ses yeux qui étaient redevenus noisette pendant un moment, étaient à présent bien bleus. Bleus, à nouveau possédés. Clint jura, et cela lui valut une gifle. Violente, brutale. Il sentit un liquide salé emplir sa bouche.

« Loki ! Sors immédiatement de l'esprit de- »

Une nouvelle gifle, et le corps de Clint vint rapidement rejoindre celui de Natasha.

Après cela, Wade se leva. Ses articulations protestèrent un moment, puis craquèrent avec des bruits disgracieux. Deadpool se pencha par dessus Clint.

« Vous êtes idiots. Vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi... » puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, « Mais _lui_ il voudra bien. »

Wade retourna s'asseoir, sembla émerger, grogna un ''putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' et sombra à nouveau.

…

Tony sifflait en se tournant les pouces, fixant le plafond -enfin, il ne semblait pas y avoir de plafond, ni de murs. Euh, comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Il dormait, en fait. Puis, il s'était réveillé ici. Réveillé, vraiment ? Tony s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Wade sursauta. Hum, le gars n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Salut vieux, écoute, je sais pas trop ce que je fais ici, en pyjama. J'ai un peu froid, pas toi ? Non, bien sûr, tu portes ta tenue moulante en lycra- »

« Pourquoi...Pourquoi...Qu'est-ce qui se passe... » murmurait doucement Wade, en fixant ses mains.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois que, tu es en train de nous tuer tous. Un par un. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je suis en train de rêver ou quelque chose dans le style parce que, je me sens bizarre. Pas toi ? Si, enfin, tu as l'air- »

« Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? Stupide Midgardien ! As-tu envie que je te jette à nouveau de ton horrible Tour pour que tu puisses goûter à une mort douloureuse ? Serait-ce un bon moyen pour que tu te taises enfin ? » cracha Wade.

Mais, en fait, sa voix avait carrément changée. Tony écarquilla des yeux.

« Loki, » souffla t-il.

Wade fit un mouvement pour retirer son masque, et c'est Loki, dans la tenue de Deadpool qui apparut.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

…

 _A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 & Fin : **

Tony grimaça en le voyant.

« Oh ! Et bien, que puis-je faire pour vous, oh Vôtre Majesté d'Aucun Royaume ? »

Il lui servait maintenant un sourire faux. Loki y répondit.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, sale petit mortel ! Tu vas mourir, et tu ferais bien de me croire si je te dit que cela ne sera pas sans douleur, »

« Alors s'il te plaît, achève moi avant que tu ne repartes dans un autre monologue de super méchant de mes deux- »

« ASSEZ ! » siffla Loki, en se levant. Il avait tapé du poing sur la table, et Tony avait sursauté, à sa plus grande surprise.

Le dieu contourna la table, Deadpool ayant décidément quitté la partie. Enfin, peut être, qui le savait vraiment ?

Loki.

Bon, d'accord, ça faisait un point de plus pour lui.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Donc, euh, vas-y, tue moi. » fit doucement Tony, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. Il avait le sentiment que tout cela n'était pas réel. Il s'y connaissait en réalité et événements troublants. Il y avait quelque chose de louche ici.

Peut être était-ce juste un cauchemar ? Sûrement ! Un cauchemar commun entre Wade et tous les Avengers. Loki était juste là, grand marionnettiste aux doigts de fée, tirant délicatement les ficelles en gloussant comme un bâtard.

Tony se mordit la lèvre et se rendit alors compte que Loki le fixait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi de te tuer personnellement, et pas par ce débile de Deadpool ? »

Tony lui sourit.

« Parce que, malgré tout, je te fais de l'effet, c'est ça ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et gloussa doucement.

« Quelle vulgaire créature, et dire que c'est ce genre de chose qui a réussi à me vaincre. Ca me désole profondément. »

« Oh, allez, sans rancune hein ! » s'exclama Tony, en lui décrochant un sourire enjôleur.

Loki en avait clairement assez. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'individu et le gifla durement. Tony sentit du sang dans sa bouche, et sa tête cogna le sol rapidement lorsque Loki le gifla à nouveau. La chaise s'était renversée, avec lui assis dessus.

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Typique, » cracha Tony.

Il eut le droit à un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il cracha, une petite flaque rouge sombre tâchant le sol tellement obscure. L'environnement était à l'image du sol. On ne pouvait même pas distinguer les murs. C'était à la fois oppressant et rassurant. Oppressant de ne pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ''endroit'' à proprement parler(et le sentiment d'être aspiré par le vide était justement oppressant), et rassurant de se savoir non confiné dans un espace réduit.

Du moins, selon Tony.

« Va te faire foutre ! » s'écria brutalement Tony, lorsque Loki l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui exploser la tête contre le sol.

Son nez pissait bientôt le sang. Sa bouche débordait de ce même liquide, et sa tête cognait de plus en plus fort. Il allait s'évanouir, bordel de merde.

« Tu m'as humilié ! Tu as osé t'en prendre personnellement à moi, verbalement et physiquement. Tu as ramener ton horrible bestiole verte et ta bande d'homosexuels refoulés avec toi. Je te déteste tellement, sale vermine ! Je vais t'infliger mille tortures, t'écraser avec ma botte, martyriser ta chair tendre avec mes couteaux qui n'attendent que cela. Je vais jouir de voir ton monde s'éloigner de ton corps et t'achever lorsque tu me supplieras de te laisser. Oh, Tony Stark, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre personnellement à moi... »

Et l'instant qui suivait, les coups pleuvait sur le corps du génie. Tony ne pouvait sentir rien d'autre que l'horrible souffrance, la douleur lancinante, l'agonie, le sang... Tout se mélangeait rapidement et venait l'assaillir.

Je vais mourir bordel.

Même si tout cela ne semble pas réel, je vais...je vais mourir.

Et si c'était vrai ? Si je...m'apprêtais vraiment à crever.

« Pitié, » gémit Tony.

Loki grimaça, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que le mortel lui disait. Il fallait dire que toutes ses dents avaient été arrachées. Tony se vidait considérablement de son sang et n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

C'est avec un sourire malsain que Loki se pencha vers le visage de Tony, lui ouvrit la bouche largement, saisit sa langue avec les doigts et la coupa si violemment que le génie s'évanouit l'instant d'après.

Il ne resta donc au sol qu'un corps entre la vie et la mort, rouge sombre, déformé, torturé et méconnaissable.

Loki pencha la tête pour admirer son œuvre et sourit. Il tapa théâtralement dans ses mains.

« Bien. C'est terminé, »

Le corps qui bougeait encore un peu, gisant au sol, s'immobilisa totalement lorsque la botte de Loki vint écrabouiller sa tête. Il ne resta plus que des morceaux gisant autour du cadavre.

Loki fixa la langue qu'il tenait dans sa main, et la jeta sur le cadavre de Tony Stark.

Lorsqu'il regagna la table blanche -qui depuis le début de ce jeu avait gagné une couleur plus sombre- et qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer les deux mots tant attendus, il y eut une faille.

« NON ! » s'exclama t-il.

 _Wade est en train..._

Wade était en train de se réveiller.

…

Wade sursauta et suffoquait.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il...il s'était réveillé. Quel était cet horrible cauchemar ?

Il se calma et observait autour de lui. Peter était allongé dans ses bras, endormi. Ils étaient blottis dans le canapé du salon de La Tour Stark. Là où tous les Avengers se rassemblaient le soir. La télévision était allumée, et Thor le fixait en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mon ami ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le blond semblait inquiet.

Wade hocha simplement la tête, ne retrouvant pas encore l'usage de la parole.

« Ouais, j'suis...J'ai juste fait un putain de cauchemar. Hyper glauque. »

Thor se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de son nouveau coéquipier.

« Un cauchemar ? »

 _Ouais, ton frère m'a ensorcelé pour que je vous bute tous. Et je crois que je l'ai fait. Enfin, j'en suis pas sûr, c'était tellement réel putain !_

Il regarda autour de lui, et soupira lorsqu'il aperçut Steve et Clint qui faisait une partie de carte à la table du salon. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, puis les images lui revinrent en tête.

« Comment vont Tony, Bruce et Natasha ? »

Thor fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Peter bougea un peu et soupira avant de ronfler à nouveau.

« Ils dorment. Ils sont partis se coucher il y a quelques instants. »

 _Putain...Putain de cauchemar..._

Puis Wade se souvint. Il se souvint que Loki était aussi dans la Tour. Que les Avengers le gardait dans une cellule destinée à Hulk. Ils le gardait pendant qu'Asgard décidait de son sort, et que Loki avait quelque châtiments réservés sur Terre.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, mon ami. » fit doucement Thor.

Wade se redressa, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

« Hé, ca va ! C'est juste que j'suis...c'était bizarre. Tu sais, c'est le genre de cauchemar qui paraissent tellement réel quand tu te réveilles. »

Thor hocha la tête. Puis Wade enchaîna.

« Je vous ai tous tués. Enfin, tous sauf toi et Peter, pour avouer. C'est...C'est Loki qui m'a manipulé, je le sais parce qu'il portait mon costume et mes yeux étaient possédés comme lorsque Clint a perdu la boule. »

Thor grogna de colère.

« Mon frère me faisait aussi ce tour, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Il voulait m'effrayer. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait. J'irai lui parler, et si il continue, je réglerai cette affaire avec le SHIELD ou le Père De Tout pour qu'ils lui confisquent sa magie. Je suis désolé, Wade. »

L'interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête et de se rallonger.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran de télévision, mais sa tête était ailleurs.

 _Steve._

 _Bruce._

 _Natasha._

 _Clint._

 _Tony._

 _Putain, ils sont morts._

« Tu triches, bordel ! » s'écria Clint, un peu plus loin. Steve s'esclaffa et lui tapa sur l'épaule

 _Non, ils sont bien là._

 _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

 _Un cauchemar, rien de plus._

…

« Ces Midgardiens, ils ne savent pas s'amuser. Ils n'apprécient pas mes petits tours alors qu'ils sont si plaisants et amusants. »

Loki sourit de toutes ses dents et arpenta sa cellule pour la centième fois de la journée.

Il s'arrêta et fixa un point invisible.

« Bien, reprenons. _Au suivant !_ »

Cette nuit là, ce fut Peter qui fit un cauchemar.

Un horrible cauchemar dans lequel il tuait Thor, son nouveau coéquipier.

…

 _The end._

 **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark.**


End file.
